Stockholm Syndrome
by Double Oh Behave
Summary: Kaiba kidnaps Yugi and the latter slowly starts to develop Stockholm Syndrome. Contains Yaoi. Flamers will be fed to the Catacombites.


Stockholm Syndrome  
  
Note: any typos, continuity errors or spelling mistakes are intentional and should be considered jokkes.  
  
Yugi woke, eyes sore, neck hurting, throat like sandpaper. He reached up to rub his aching head, then froze as he realized he couldn't. His eyes opened wide and he looked round, trying to figure things out. He was in a dark room, tied securely to a chair by his wrists and ankles. Closing his eyes for the moment, Yugi shook his head, trying to think and remember.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Please! Please, let me go, you're hurting me!" Yugi struggled against the suited man behind him, trying desperately to break away from the arm locked round his neck in a firm chokehold. "Why are you doing this? What does Kaiba want with me? Please, let go, I can't breathe!" There was no answer as the suited grunt's arm tightened, making Yugi gasp for air. "Please" he begged, his voice growing hoarse. "Please, I...I can't bre...ack..."  
  
"You moron! Look what you've done to him! I told you to be careful! I told you to take care of him! And look! Look at his neck! Look at the bruises!" "But Mr. Kaiba..." "Don't give me your excuses. Just get out. "What?" "You heard me. You're fired. Get out or I'll throw you out."  
  
A wet warmth across his throat broke through the darkness that engulfed Yugi's mind. He managed to open his eyes, but everything was blurred. Still the gentle pleasures continued, a warm, smooth tongue brushing slowly across his throat. After a moment it stopped, and two deep blue pools filled Yugi's vision. He found himself held captive as the blue orbs moved closer. A pair of sweet, strong lips pressed tenderly to his own, the slick tongue sliding smoothly into his mouth to explore the warm cavern. Yugi whimpered, reaching up to grasp the warm entity above him, pulling himself away from the dark shroud that was rapidly closing in on him. After a few seconds, he was completely engulfed, and the big blue eyes that had filled him with hope faded into nothing.  
  
End flashback  
  
Yugi looked up as the lock clicked and the door slowly swung open. Expecting Kaiba, He was stunned when two guards came in, one of them carrying a plate of something. The first guard walked behind him, untying his ropes. As soon as this was done, a single slice of bread and a glass of water were roughly shoved into his hands. Yugi reluctantly ate and drank. As he finished, he was all but dragged to another door and shoved through into a tiny, dingy bathroom. Although the door was closed behind him, there were no windows, thus, no way to escape. When he'd finished his business, he went back through the door, allowing the guards to tie him to the chair once again. The next day was the same, as was the day after that. This went on for a week until, as the door opened, Yugi looked up and gasped as he saw Kaiba entering. Before he could speak, the CEO leaned over him, untying him and gently rubbing his wrists. He tugged Yugi into his lap, pulling the tray of food closer. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw a bowl of soup. Kaiba picked a spoon up, filling it with soup and pressing it to Yugi's lips. Too bewildered to resist, Yugi allowed Kaiba to feed him, moaning softly as the soup's warmth spread throughout his body and down to his toes. The empty bowl was pushed aside as Kaiba lifted a glass of milk, gently urging Yugi to drink. The smaller boy accepted, drinking the cool liquid down and smiling shyly up at Kaiba. with the meal finished, Kaiba lifted Yugi to his feet, leading him to another door that the tiny boy had missed. He pushed the door open and Yugi gasped as he saw a beautiful bathroom. Kaiba ushered him inside, turning on the taps to fill the bath, then turning and putting a big towel on the radiator to warm. Then he knelt and began to strip Yugi. The smaller boy blushed, trying halfheartedly to resist. Kaiba tugged Yugi's boxers off, then simply lifted the boy and lowered him into the bath. He picked up a washcloth and began to scrub the younger boy's entire body. Yugi squirmed, blushing furiously as the cloth slid between his legs, rubbing firmly. He was still hard when Kaiba lifted him out of the bath, his shaft still jutting out, seeking attention. Kaiba wrapped the towel round Yugi's body, then suddenly grasped the smaller boy's erection firmly. He began to stroke up and down, squeezing slightly. It was mere moments before Yugi came, releasing into Kaiba's hand with a strangled cry. Kaiba rinsed his hand off, using the towel to clean Yugi up. He dressed the younger boy in a plain blue tee shirt and shorts, then lifted him, carrying him back into the dark room. He sat on the chair and kissed Yugi's cheek, cradling the boy against his chest and rocking him gently. The warm food, hot bath, and the orgasm had left Yugi feeling full and content, drowsy. Unable to help himself, he settled his head on Kaiba's chest, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
The next morning, when Yugi woke up, he took a few moments to get his bearings. Then memories of the night before flooded him. His first act was to blush as he remembered what Kaiba had done to him. Then he suddenly realized his chair was different. The stiff, wooden chair was gone and instead, Yugi found himself curled up in a big squishy armchair. He wasn't tied down either, and decided to look around the room. There were four doors, one in each wall. The only unlocked door led into the tiny, grotty bathroom. At the sound of a door opening Yugi looked up, feeling faintly disappointed as the two guards entered.  
  
A week later...  
  
The door opened, but Yugi didn't notice. Deep in thought, he didn't notice anything until a pair of warm arms tugged him down to the floor. He looked up and found himself almost nose to nose with Kaiba. Straightening up, the smaller male blushed, then opened his mouth as a spoon of stew was held out.  
  
Kaiba carried Yugi's trembling form into the dark room, sitting in the chair and settling Yugi in his lap. He leaned down to kiss the smaller youth firmly on the mouth before rocking him slowly, lulling him into a deep sleep.  
  
When Yugi woke, he found himself in a small bed. He was stil in the dark room, but a matress had been spread out as a makeshift bed. Yugi lay there, thinking things through. As he sat up, he noticed a book on the floor: Fortunes of War. Overjoyed at having something to do, he made a mental note to thank Kaiba.  
  
Another week later...  
  
Kaiba gently lowered Yugi into the bed. Then he surprised the smaller male by crawling atop him, kissing him deeply. Yugi let out a muffled moan, snaking his arms round Kaiba's shoulders to pull him down. After a short while they seperated. Kaiba lowered himself, laying on the bed next to Yugi and pulling the younger one into a tight embrace. Yugi buried his face in Kaiba's chest, inhaling deeply as he drifted off.  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up in a whole other room. A big double bed was in the corner and shelves of books were stacked against the wall. Yugi grinned, already thinking up a thank you gift for Kaiba.  
  
Five weeks later...  
  
Yugi slid down in the bath, settling against his lover's chest. Warm arms slid round him, roaming over his chest, down between his legs and round to his buttocks. Yugi squirmed happily as the hands probed between, brushing over his entrance. Yugi thought back, remembering how this started.  
  
Flashback  
  
4 weeks ago...  
  
Yugi's soft cries were muffled by Kaiba's mouth as he released into the older boy's hand once again. Before he could be cleaned up, Yugi, still quivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm hesitantly spoke. "Seto, could...could I...please?" Too shy to say it out loud he reached down to lay a tentative hand against Kaiba's crotch, rubbing it slowly. Kaiba smiled and nodded, standing up to unbuckle his belt, letting his jeans fall to the floor. Yugi rubbed the big bulge in Kaiba's shorts, squeezing and tugging. He pulled the shorts down, his eyes widening as Kaiba's erection sprang free. It was bigger than Yugi's. At least an inch longer and half an inch thicker. He wrapped both hands round the length, pumping them both up and down along the shaft. Kaiba moaned softly, bucking his hips slightly and pushing into Yugi's hands. Yugi sped up and within minutes Kaiba was emptying his seed into the smaller male's hands. The two held each other tightly, sharing a deep kiss. They separated and Kaiba grinned, rubbing his crotch firmly against Yugi's, smearing his essence into the youth's perfect skin. Yugi moaned softly and Kaiba leaned down to kiss before scooping the smaller form up in his arms.  
  
3 weeks ago...  
  
As soon as the bath was done, Kaiba lifted Yugi, taking him straight to the bedroom, ignoring the youth's protests. He lay Yugi down on the bed, gently spreading his legs and lowering his head. Yugi managed to hold out, moaning and whimpering, for five minutes before he came. A week later he was doing the same for Kaiba, sucking on the thick cock and full balls, working the older boy into a frenzy with his lips and tongue and swallowing every precious drop. That was when Kaiba decided to visit Yugi every second night rather than once a week.  
  
A week ago...  
  
By now the two boys had even started sharing baths, happily laying together for hours as the water steadily grew colder. Yugi smiled up at his lover, dipping his head to kiss the smooth stomach. Then he sat up in kaiba's lap. Knowing the bathwater would make things easier, Kaiba gently pushed a finger into Yugi's tight warmth, startling the youth, but making him moan and squirm nontheless. They eventualy ended up with Kaiba pumping three fingers into Yugi's rump and another three into his mouth, Yugi suckling on the long fingers while almost bouncing up and down on Kaiba's hand, letting out screams that were loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
end flashback  
  
Smiling at the memories, Yugi turned, straddling Kaiba's waist and positioning himself. "I'm ready" he whispered. Kaiba smiled, removing his fingers from Yugi's heat. He positioned his thick erection, then drove upward into Yugi's tight rump. Yugi let out a loud cry, arching his back as the CEO began to pump in and out. Kaiba reached up, playing with Yugi's nipples, tugging and squeezing them. Yugi moaned and began to bounce up and down on Kaiba's shaft, riding the older boy with all his strength. Kaiba grasped Yugi's hips, ramming up into his tight heat and growling softly with each thrust. Kaiba rolled, and in the blink of an eye, roles were reversed. Yugi lay flat on his back, legs up in the air as Kaiba pounded into the smaller, submissive boy. Yugi grabbed Kaiba's shoulders, clinging tightly to him and moaning softly with each thrust. Kaiba leaned down to lick Yugi's cheek, then sped his thrusts up, growling. "Who...am...I?" Confused for a moment, Yugi hesitated, then gasped out a reply. "You...are...Seto" "Who...do...you...belong...to?" "You...I...belong...to...you" "You...are...mine" "I...am...yours." Kaiba roared loudly as he came, filling the smaller youth with his seed. Yugi howled in ecstasy, releasing against Kaiba's chest. Kaiba slumped on top of Yugi, clutching him in a possessive embrace and licking his cheek affectionately. "Mine" he whispered softly. "All mine." They lay there for a while as Kaiba explored every inch of Yugi's body with his tongue making the smaller male squirm and wriggle with delight. Then they climbed out of the now cold bathwater, kissing each other hungrily as they dried each other off. Not bothering with clothes, Kaiba scooped Yugi's slender body up against him, carting him back to the bedroom and dumping him in the bed. He climbed in, tugging Yugi into his arms and kissing him tenderly. Yugi curled up against Kaiba's chest, smiling adoringly up at him. "I love you, Seto." "I love you too, Yugi."  
  
Kaiba jerked awake, cursing the knocking that had woken him up. Startled awake, Yugi squirmed, disoriented for a moment. Then he calmed, settling in his lover's arms. Kaiba wrapped the blanket round them both, muttering as the loud knocks sounded again. "What?" The door opened and the butler stuck his head round the door. "Mr. Kaiba, the police are here." "You what!?" "The police are here. They have search warrents. They're looking for him." "Damn!" Yugi gazed up at Kaiba, eyes wide. Kaiba kissed his forehead, then stood, apparently not caring that he was naked. He spoke quietly with the butler for a few minutes, then the butler bowed, excusing himself as he left. Seconds later he was back with a stack of clothes. "Thank you, Hives." Hives the Butler bowed, then quickly skimmed away across the floor (A good butler never walks, he always skims). Kaiba pulled Yugi to his feet, handing him some of the clothes. "Get dressed quick." Yugi nodded, then gasped as he unfolded his clothes - the clothes he was wearing when he was kidnapped. They were spotlessly clean. As he dressed, he stared over at Kaiba. Finaly he spoke. "Seto, I...don't want them to find me. If they find me they'll know you kidnapped me and you'll be arrested. I don't want to get you into trouble." Fully dressed, Kaiba walked to Yugi, pressing a deck into his hands. "My cards!" Kaiba knelt, kissing his little lover gently. then he ruffled his hair. "No-one will get into trouble. It's already taken care of." He smiled at Yugi. "I have a cover story for us. Now listen carefuly. I challenged you to a duel, here in my mansion. You accepted. During the duel you collapsed. I took you to my private doctor who diagnosed you as having pneumonia. Rather than send you to a hospital, I insisted on keeping you here to take care of you personaly. Hives knows the story. He's already told the doctor who, as we speak, is writing a report up. Within five minutes everyone in this mansion will know the story, down to the lowest maid. We're safe. It's time for you to go home".  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kaiba was never found out. Although Yugi's friends shouted a lot the doctor's report combined with Yugi's personal testimony was enough. Yugi reluctantly went home but continued to visit Kaiba regularly. After a few months he moved in to the mansion to live with his lover, much to the chargrin of his friends. The two were eventualy married (as much as two men can be married) and they lived happily, dueling, sacking incompetent employees and of course just being together. A lousy ending? Well, I'm a pretty lousy writer.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
